Le jour où James Potter comprit
by Mini-Ju
Summary: James Potter aime faire des blagues et des bêtises en tous genres. Mais lors d'un certain cours de Potion, il comprend que ce n'est pas comme ça qu'il va réussir à séduire Lily Evans.


Bonjour, bonjour !

Oui je sais j'ai des chapitres en retard sur toutes mes fics mais j'avais cet OS dans la tête alors voilà :)

Tout est à JK Rowling bien sûr :)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Il faisait une chaleur étouffante dans les cachots. La salle de classe du Professeur Slughorn était pleine de volutes de fumée qui s'échappaient des chaudrons des élèves de septième année. Tous étaient en train de s'appliquer à préparer un philtre de Mort Vivante. Tous ? Non bien sûr, deux élèves bavardaient et entretenaient une conversation à voix bassesmais animée au fond de la classe. Ces deux élèves étaient Sirius Black et James Potter. Les deux garçons les plus populaires de Poudlard. Ils étaient très beaux et avaient donc beaucoup de succès auprès de la gente féminine de toute l'école. Mais, même les garçons admiraient ces deux là, ils étaient d'excellents joueurs de Quidditch, Sirius jouait au poste de Gardien et James à celui d'Attrapeur et était en plus de cela, capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor. Avec leurs deux autres camarades, Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrow, ils formaient les Maraudeurs. Ils ne perdaient jamais une occasion de faire une farce aux professeurs ou aux élèves de Serpentard, tout particulièrement à Severus Rogue, le pire ennemi de James depuis leur première année à Poudlard. James et Sirius étaient bons élèves sans beaucoup travailler, ils négligeaient leurs devoirs et passaient leur temps à bavarder ou à imaginer de nouvelles blagues lorsqu'ils étaient en classe. Aujourd'hui ne dérogeait pas à la règle. Ils se disputaient pour savoir quel ingrédient ils pourraient rajouter dans la potion de Rogue pour qu'il ait une mauvaise note et faire perdre des points à Serpentard. Finalement, ils tombèrent d'accord sur des yeux de scarabées.

-Donc, tu vas chercher les ingrédients dans l'armoire et en revenant tu passes à côté de Rogue. Je le distraie et tu mets les yeux de scarabée dans son chaudron, murmura une dernière fois Sirius.

-Oui oui, je sais, chuchota James.

Il se leva et fit mine de prendre des ingrédients dans l'armoire au fond de la classe. Pendant ce temps, Sirius appela Rogue :

-Hé Servilus !

L'intéressé se retourna pour le fusiller du regard.

-Ne te penche pas plus au dessus de ton chaudron, tu vas t'y noyer ! continua le Gryffondor.

Rogue lui lança un regard noir et se retourna face à son chaudron. Mais James avait eu le temps de rajouter les yeux de scarabée. Quand le jeune Potter rejoignit sa place, il entendit une énorme explosion. Quand Rogue avait augmenté la température sous son chaudron, celui-ci avait explosé. Une épaisse fumée noire envahit aussitôt la salle et les élèves sortirent en courant et en suffocant. Dans le couloir, James et Sirius ne tenaient plus debout tellement ils riaient. Lorsque Slughorn sorti à son tour de la salle, il était très étonné.

-Mais enfin Monsieur Rogue, que s'est-il passé ? Qu'avez rajoutez dans votre potion ? Vous qui êtes en temps normal très doué dans ma matière.

-Je ne sais pas professeur, vous devriez demander à Potter et à Black, répondit Severus d'un ton amer.

-Black, Potter, cessez de rire voyons ! Enfin Severus, pourquoi les accusez-vous ? Ils étaient à leur place quand votre chaudron à explosé. Je suis désolé, je suis dans l'obligation d'enlever dix points à Serpentard. Oui parfaitement, même s'il s'agit de ma propre maison ! ajouta-t-il en s'adressant aux élèves de Serpentard.

-Mais Monsieur… tenta Rogue.

-Je ne veux rien savoir. Le cours est terminé ! Profitez du temps libre qu'il vous reste avant le diner pour me faire trente centimètres de parchemin sur le philtre de Mort Vivante, puisque vous n'avez pas pu le réaliser entièrement.

Tous les élèves soufflèrent et partirent en maudissant Rogue. James et Sirius étaient toujours écroulés de rire, Remus et Peter été exaspérés, Rogue parti non sans leur avoir lancé un regard meurtrier et Lily Evans se mis à hurler :

-POTTER, BLACK ! VOUS ÊTES VRAIMENT DES GAMINS !

-Oh, ça va Lily, on voulait juste s'amuser et c'était très drôle ! répondit James en levant les yeux au ciel.

-NON ! Non, ce n'était pas drôle du tout ! Vous avez rajouté n'importe quoi dans la potion de Rogue, ça aurait pu être pire ! Et franchement, vous trouvez ça drôle de devoir faire trente centimètres de parchemin sur une potion qu'on aurait pu tout simplement réaliser en classe ?!

-Lily, intervint Sirius, tu es une élève brillante et faire ce devoir te prendra au maximum une demi-heure, il y a pire non ?

Elle rougit au compliment puis rétorqua :

- Une demi-heure pendant laquelle j'aurais pu réviser pour les ASPICs ! Et vous devriez en faire autant !

Sur ce, elle tourna les talons et prit la direction de la bibliothèque. C'était une jolie fille Lily Evans, une belle rousse d'un mètre soixante dix avec de magnifiques yeux verts émeraude. James et Sirius l'avait rencontré lors de leur premier voyage dans le Poudlard Express. James été tombé sous le charme et l'était toujours depuis plus de sept ans. Que n'aurait-il pas donné pour sortir avec elle ? Rien, il aurait tout donné. Le seul problème était que Lily Evans détestait James Potter et refusait ses avances depuis des années. Elle le trouvait stupide, immature et arrogant. En plus, il s'en prenait sans cesse à Severus Rogue. Severus avait été le meilleur ami de Lily jusqu'en cinquième année, jusqu'à ce qu'il la traite de Sang de Bourbe… Elle détestait Sirius et bien parce que c'était Sirius Black tout simplement, aussi immature, arrogant et stupide que Potter.

-Quelle rabat-joie cette fille ! s'indigna Sirius.

-Non, elle a raison Patmol… dit James en baissant la tête.

Ledit Patmol tourna la tête vers lui, les yeux écarquillés.

-James, ça va pas ou quoi ?

-Elle a raison Sirius, les ASPICs sont dans moins d'un mois, ce n'est pas le moment de faire les idiots et puis ce n'est pas comme ça que j'arriverai à lui plaire…

Sirius ouvrit et referma bouche plusieurs fois de suite, il était à court de mots. Il savait que James était amoureux de Lily Evans depuis plusieurs années déjà mais de là à renoncer à toutes blagues…

Remus s'approcha de James et posa la main sur son épaule.

-Il en aura fallut du temps pour que tu comprennes que c'est en restant toi-même que Lily tombera amoureuse de toi. Quoique, ne plus faire de blagues ne te ressemble pas tout…

-Si ça peut lui plaire… murmura James.

-Ne renonces pas à qui tu es James ! Jamais, même pour Lily Evans !

-Merci Remus, répondit James en souriant.

-Bon, et si on allait faire ce devoir ? proposa Peter.

Les quatre Maraudeurs prirent à leur tour la direction de la bibliothèque. Ils firent leur devoir en vitesse puis James et Sirius allèrent à leur entrainement de Quidditch alors que Peter et Remus retournèrent dans la Salle Commune de Gryffondor.

L'entrainement de Quidditch terminé, Sirius et James rejoignirent leurs amis dans la Grande Salle pour le repas. Il n'y avait plus que quelques places à la table des Gryffondors, et James choisit la place la proche de Lily. Il vit qu'elle avait des parchemins et qu'elle était en train de fouiller dans son sac.

-Lily, qu'est ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-il.

Elle releva la tête.

-Je finis ce que je n'ai pas eu le temps de faire avant le repas à cause de tes âneries, répondit-elle d'un ton sec.

-J'arrête Evans, c'est fini.

-Qu'est ce qui est fini Potter ?

-Les « âneries », comme tu dis.

-Et bien, ce n'est pas trop tôt !

-C'est…

-Tu me laisses travailler maintenant Potter !

James continua de la regarder un moment puis ce concentra à nouveau sur la discussion qu'avaient ses amis. Sirius était en train de leur raconter l'entrainement.

-Et là j'ai arrêté le Souafle et…

-Sirius, ils s'en fichent complètement, l'interrompit James.

-Mais enfin Cornedrue, qu'est ce que tu as depuis toute à l'heure ?

-Rien, dit-il en se levant.

-Hé, où tu vas ? cria Peter en le voyant partir. Mais James ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre.

Sirius se rapprocha de Lily.

-Evans, murmura-t-il d'une voix mielleuse qui ne présageait rien de bon, qu'est ce que tu lui as dit ?

-Mais vous ne voulez vraiment pas me laisser travailler tous les deux ! Et qu'est ce que j'ai dit à qui ?

-Hé oh, calme-toi Lily. Je voulais juste savoir ce que tu as dit à James, parce que le fait qu'il parte sans manger est vraiment anormal…

-J'ai dit qu'il avait ENFIN compris qu'il fallait arrêter vos bêtises.

-Et tu sais pourquoi il va le faire ? demanda le jeune Black.

-Oh, sûrement parce qu'il a dû se rendre compte que c'était stupide.

-Mauvaise réponse Miss Evans, répondit-il d'un ton moqueur.

-Et pourquoi alors ? questionna-t-elle en levant un sourcil.

-Pour te plaire, déclara Sirius en se levant.

Elle reste abasourdie pendant un moment avant de le rappeler :

-Hé Black !

-Tu as le droit de m'appeler Sirius tu sais. Mais là je vais rejoindre James, à plus tard Lily !

Furieuse, elle retourna à ses devoirs, mais ne pouvant se concentrer, elle glissa sur le banc pour se retrouver à côté de Remus. Elle aimait beaucoup Remus, il était préfet avec elle et cela faisait longtemps qu'elle avait découvert qu'il était un loup-garou.

-Salut, souffla-t-elle.

-Salut, répondirent les deux Maraudeurs.

-Remus, je peux te parler s'il te plait. Désolée Peter.

- Oui, allons-y, dit Remus, on se retrouve à la bibliothèque Peter !

-Oui oui, répondit Peter qui n'avait pas l'air enchanté de terminé son repas tout seul.

Lily entraina Remus dans le parc, elle voulait qu'ils soient tranquilles pour discuter.

-Hum Remus… Sirius est venu me dire quelque chose…

-Je sais, j'ai entendu.

-Pourquoi, pourquoi a-t-il dit ça ?

-Parce que c'est vrai Lily, parce que James veut changer pour toi.

-Mais…

Elle se laissa tomber au pied d'un arbre, Remus s'assit à côté d'elle et passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

-Ca a changé n'est pas ? demanda-t-il.

Elle hocha doucement la tête.

-Depuis quand ? Pourquoi ? continua-t-il de demander.

-Quelques semaines. Il a changé tu sais !

-Oui je sais, souffla-t-il dans un sourire.

Bien sûr qu'il savait que James avait changé ! Cette année, il avait grandi, ses dix huit ans lui allaient bien. Il avait cessé d'harceler Lily et était plus déterminé que jamais à la séduire.

-Tu l'aimes ? demanda-t-il enfin.

Elle haussa les épaules.

-Prend ton temps, conseilla-t-il, James t'attendra toujours.

-Mais, je ne peux pas le laisser sans réponse… Pour l'instant c'était non, mais il s'est accroché et maintenant que je suis en train de changer, j'ai peur qu'il se lasse…

-Il ne se lassera jamais, même avec une autre femme il continuera de penser à toi. Ne le laisses pas filer Lily, c'est un garçon bien.

-Je sais…

Il la prit dans ses bras et la berça un moment.

-On rentre au château ? proposa-t-elle.

-Oui.

* * *

Le peu de temps qu'il restait avant les ASPICs, ne fut pas de tout repos pour Lily. Elle passait ses journées à réviser et ses nuits à penser à James Potter. Parce que oui, Lily Evans s'était enfin rendu compte qu'elle était amoureuse de James Potter. Le fait, qu'il ait stoppé ses bêtises et qu'ils aient révisé plusieurs fois ensemble, lui avait ouvert les yeux. Mais sa fierté l'empêchait d'aller voir James et de lui dire qu'elle l'aimait. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle le repoussait…

En sortant de la dernière épreuve qui était l'épreuve pratique de Défense contre les forces du Mal, Lily décida d'aller se promener une dernière fois dans le parc de Poudlard.

Elle marchait tranquillement quand quelqu'un l'appela. Elle se retourna et vit James arriver vers elle. Elle l'attendit puis ils marchèrent ensemble en discutant des ASPICs qu'ils venaient de passer.

Ils s'arrêtèrent au bout d'un moment pour contempler le lac et déclarèrent en même temps :

-Tu vas me manquer tu sais…

Ils se regardèrent en souriant.

-Puisque nous sommes juste à côté du lac, tu voudrais aller voir la Calmar Géant pour savoir si tu le préfères toujours à moi ? la taquina-t-il.

-James Potter, c'est toi qui va finir dans ce lac si tu continues ! essaya-t-elle de le menacer, mais elle échoua car elle avait un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

-Non, vraiment ce n'est pas la peine, je suis sûr de te préférer au Calmar Géant.

Elle rit de bon cœur puis murmura d'une toute petite voix :

-Je crois que moi aussi je te préfère au Calmar Géant… A toutes les créatures que je pourrais rencontrer… Et à tous les hommes que je rencontré aussi…

Elle leva les yeux vers lui en attendant se réponse.

-Lily…

Il ne dit rien de plus mais posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

-Je t'aime ma Lily, chuchota-t-il.

-Je t'aime aussi James.

Il avait réussi, il sortait avec Lily Evans. Certes, il avait fallu une bêtise dans le cours de Slughorn pour lui ouvrir les yeux… Mais c'était bien comme ça. Il se jura qu'à partir de maintenant il ne changerait plus, pour ne pas cesser de plaire à sa Lily. Il se jura aussi de tout faire pour rester avec elle jusqu'à ce que la mort les sépare…

Finalement, la nuit du 31 octobre 1981, même la mort ne sépara pas James et Lily Potter, deux êtres fait pour s'aimer qui moururent ensemble pour sauver leur fils. Parce que leur amour si beau et si pur demeurera à jamais en Harry Potter et dans le cœur de toutes les personnes qui les ont connus…

* * *

Voilà voilà :)

J'espère que ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à laissez votre avis ! Une review c'est rapide :)

Bon weekend :)

Ju'


End file.
